My Immortal
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: Songfic. An ex-ranger mourns the loss of her love... -not saying who they are- ...R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, and I don't own 'My Immortal' Evanescence own that.

**A/N:** After listening to my 'Fallen' album over and over again. I got this idea - but from a song called 'Hello' (my fav!) But I thought I'd use this song instead, it works better :) so, enjoy!

-

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears…_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave…_

_Because your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone…_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real…_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…_

-

She missed him, but at the same time it felt like he'd never left. She found it funny how she could still love someone so much even though they'd gone, leaving her behind with nothing. Her friends had tried to bring her back out of her shell, but it never worked. Whatever she did reminded her of him, anything she heard was related to him. 

She missed him like hell.

And here she was again, at a sight she still wasn't used to. Three months of coming to the secluded graveyard and she still couldn't get used to the fact he was gone, expecting him to appear from behind a statue and laugh at her 'moping around'. But it wasn't going to happen, and that was what hurt her the most.

Running her hand along the inscription, she smiled sadly. No matter what they tried to come up with to write on the headstone, nothing was good enough. Even his best friends couldn't find words to describe him. She smiled sadly and closed her eyes, letting her mind drift away with her.

-

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me…_

_-_

_"Promise you'll wait for me?" _

_She nodded, a soft smile on her face, "of course I will…I promise. Just…come back real soon ok? And don't get into any trouble…I know you!"_

_A bright grin spread on his lips, "I promise."_

Little did she know back then, it was the last words he'd ever say to her…

_She was running, as fast as her legs would take her, not knowing exactly where she was running to, all she knew was that she needed to get to him. Stopping suddenly, she called out his name, a weak reply echoed through the forest. A hint of hope lit in her eyes and she called again, running towards the owner of the voice. Running down a hill, she stopped when she saw him, lying on his back, blood pouring from his head, beside him, the car he had taken. It was too late…_

_She skidded to the ground and picked him up, resting him in her lap, she rocked slightly, "come on…wake up…please!"_

_His body was cold, no movement at all. She sobbed into his chest and cradled his lifeless body in her arms._

_-_

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light…_

_But now I'm bounded by the life you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams…_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me…_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real…_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase…_

-

"I miss you…" She whispered.

Standing up slowly she wiped her eyes, she had to be strong. Taking a deep breath she slowly walked away, back through the yard. She stopped in front of the black van she had driven. Making sure her eyes were clean she opened the door and slid into the drivers seat.

"Mommy…are we finished?"

She looked beside her, her two-year-old daughter, Meg, was clutching onto the cuddly lion. She smiled weakly and nodded to Meg, who smiled in return.

"Yes…we're finished…"

Putting the van into gear, she pulled away and back home.

-

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me…_

-

"Mommy…when is daddy coming home?"

She tucked her daughter into the bed and shook her head sadly, "not for a long time honey…" Switching the light off, she entered her own room; she closed the door and slid down it.

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"You're joking right…?"_

_She shook her head, "no joke…I'm pregnant…we're going to have a baby!"_

_A shocked expression filled his face; he grinned and picked her up, "yes!" He laughed and held her close._

_From then on, he was at her side, day and night. Anything she needed, she got. He treated her like complete royalty. Knowing he'd never take 'no' for an answer, she just leave him to his own devices. Watching him as he whizzed around the house, cleaning and cooking, and doing things his friends had never seen him do before. It still surprised her, after being Rangers; they both still weren't prepared for the hardships of being parents._

Smiling, she remembered the night that Meg was born, nothing had felt better than holding her new born in her arms.

_"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl…" The nurse handed the baby to her._

_Looking down at the baby now cradled in her arms, she smiled. Biting her lip she looked up at her husband. "Well…what do we call her?"_

_"She looks like a Victoria." A grin spread across his lips as she shook her head. "Ok, no…Meg."_

_"Meg…" She repeated. It was perfect._

_-_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_And though you're still with me…_

_I've been alone all along…_

-

She closed her eyes tightly, desperately trying to ignore the tugging feeling in her heart, he's gone…and there was nothing she could of done. But that phrase _'what if?'_ kept tearing through her like a knife.

_"Kira…"_

She looked up, there was no one around, and reaching up she switched the light on. Still no one. "Who's there?"

_"Kira…"_

She stood up and walked over towards the bed, sighing she fell onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_"Kira…"_

Kira widened her eyes as she realised who the voice was, lifting her head slightly she looked around, "where are you?"

_"Here."_

Kira slowly turned and saw him, holding onto the edge of the bed, she gasped. "Oh my god…" She sobbed.

_"God, Kira. Don't cry…I hate seeing you cry."_

"Why'd you have to go and leave me? I need you with me."

_"I'm sorry Kira, it was just…my time…you need to move on …"_

"How? How do I just, move on and forget about you?"

_"Don't forget…just, move on. Be yourself again, go and take the help from your friends. They just want what's best for you and Meg…"_

"She misses you…"

_"One day she'll understand…"_

"She's already talking about being a 'great Ninja' like her daddy…"

_A smile lit his spirit, moved slightly, reaching out and brushing a finger past her cheek, "I love you Kira…and I will always be watching you…Goodbye Kira…"_

Kira watched as her love disappeared, she covered her face in her hands and cried harder, "I love you too Dustin…"

-

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me…_

_All of me…_

-

-Gasps- so? Was it ok? I'm not sure about it now… -ponders- ah well! Review and lemme know what you think-Marah-


End file.
